Dos palabras
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Solo tenía que acercarse y decir dos palabras, dos simples y jodidas palabras para sacarse ese peso de encima que lo torturaba hace mucho tiempo, ¿No puede costar tanto decir esa frase, verdad?


_**Disclaimer**: Sasuke es de Kishimoto y no lo quiere vender, ¡Ni siquiera a Itachi!, maldito Kishi._

_**Notas principales**: C__omo se podrá apreciar en la historia, todo pasa en la cabeza de Sasuke, es él hablando consigo mismo. Lo de cursiva y entre comillas "princeso emo vengador" son pensamientos, aunque en realidad cuando escribí esto me imagine un Chrasuke en el hombro de Sasuke._

_**Dato2:** Los pensamientos son un mini-Charasuke en el hombro de Sasuke, fin. _

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *se cae de la silla*_

* * *

**Dos palabras**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke se encontraba serio, con el ceño fruncido, con los brazos a su costados con los puños apretados, mirando fijamente el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en su casa, respiraba profundo y con una voz forzada repetía dos palabras.

—Te amo.

"Vamos, ahora de nuevo"

Miro hacia todos lados un poco perseguido antes de proseguir, rogando internamente a los dioses que sus padres por obra y gracia del propio Satanás siguieran en el jardín desayunando, y rezó hasta todos los dioses imaginarios que recordaba que su hermano mayor aún continuara durmiendo. Repitió lentamente la frase y suspiro mientras agarraba su mochila para prepararse para ir a la escuela.

No era mucho, solo dos simples palabras. Solo tenía que acercarse y decir solo eso: Te amo.

Y asunto solucionado.

Hoy finalmente se sacaría de encima ese feo peso en su corazón que llegaba hace simples semanas y no como algunos —como Shikamaru o su tonto hermano mayor— creían que esto venía desde hace años de un amor a primera vista.

Idiotas.

Es claro que la persona por la cual él tenía sentimientos iba a corresponder lo suyos, obviamente, osea ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría que no a él?

—Tal vez..

"¡Se positivo!"

Mientras se acercaba más a la escuela, con más fuerza apretaba la mochila, y no era por ser miedoso, no, para nada, solo era un auto-reflejo.

"Eres Uchiha Sasuke, demonios, no puedes tener miedo".

Dos jodidas y simples palabras.

Antes de poner un pie en la institución, respira hondo, se acomoda la ropa, un poco de perfume, se revisa el pelo en un pequeño espejo que tenía en su mochila, porque tenía un espejo y eso no era nada femenino, solo cuidaba de su imagen, y con mucha fuerza de voluntad e intentando mantener su rostro neutro entro.

"Mis fans hoy gritan con un poco más de fuerza, logré mi cometido."

Y un poco más tranquilo siguió caminando hasta su aula.

Sabía que su persona especial era de llegar tarde, hace que tenía tiempo de pensar claramente sus ideas otros minutos en paz, en paz ignorando a las pocas fans que lo seguían hasta la puerta de su aula y en paz ignorando a las pocas fans que compartían aula con él.

Decir algo como: "Estoy enamorado de ti", es muy simple, muy delicado, muy femenino, muy cliché, y él claramente era hombre, ninguna niña miedosa ni nada por el estilo y por eso nunca en su vida diría esas palabras en alto.

—Solo debo encontrar un momento para estar a...

"Mierda."

Naruto nunca llega temprano, nunca en su vida se le ocurre llegar temprano, prefiere cualquier cosa antes de llegar temprano ¿¡Porque hoy se le ocurrió venir temprano!?

¡Y esta hablando con la molestia! ¡De todas las chicas está hablando con su jodida pesadilla personal!

"Venganza Nº 1387: Lesionar accidentalmente a Haruno Sakura, otra vez."

—Olvídate de Sakura, tienes otros planes. —Murmuró molesto y se adentro al aula.

Ignorando el saludos de ambos chicos se sentó en su asiento, sacó uno de sus libros de la mochila y comenzó a leer, como si estuviera solo. Sasuke era valiente, el tema es que esta la molestia como un mal trió en la escena.

En unos minutos la echó y se declara.

Solo...

—Hola Sasuke 'ttebayo! —Naruto se separo de Sakura y se puso enfrente de él.

"¡Oh mierda! ¿A quien quiero engañar? ¡Soy un jodido miedoso, un maldito mediosito!"

—Hmp, hola.

"Cobarde, cobarde, Sakura se fue al baño seguramente, dilo."

—¿Esta todo bien?

Naruto se acerco preocupado y lo miraba fijamente, puso una de sus manos en la frente del azabache para comprobar su temperatura, haciendo que por la acción Sasuke se paralizara.

—Yo...

"Dile que lo amas, eres el jodido Sasuke Uchiha, ¡Eres mejor que solo dos palabras!"

—Creo que tienes fiebre, ¿Por qué viniste a la escuela?

El Uchiha continuaba en silencio, sin saber que responder, con la mente en blanco.

"Dilo , te amo, te amo, ¡Vamos!"

El azabache de improviso se paró del asiento y miró fijamente por segundos a Naruto

—¿Sasuke?

—Tsk, eres un dobe.

Y con esas palabras el Uchiha salió por unos minutos afuera del aula, total aun era temprano y faltaba para que llegara el profesor.

—¡Teme!

Bueno, paso a pasito Sasuke... Se apoyó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y con los labios apretados, vamos, si fuese otra persona estaría gritando y arrancando algún pelo, pero no él.

"Hoy tu vocabulario de hmp, aumento a dobe, felicidades."

—...

"A quien quiero engañar, eso de recién fue un asco."

Lo de hoy no paso.

¿Y si espera que el dobe se le confiese? No, a quien quiere engañar, antes moriría de viejo.

Naruto tiene la percepción de una planta.

—¡Bastardo no te vayas! —Naruto apareció con el ceño fruncido, enfrente de él.

—Hmp.

—Señor gran vocabulario, recuerda que a la salida iré a tu casa.

—¿Quién te invitó?

—Me autoinvito porque si fuera por ti, ni siquiera conocería tu casa.

—¿Solo quieres venir para jugar a la consola?

Naruto al ver el ceño fruncido del otro, comenzó a reírse, pero al ver que todos sus compañeros comenzaban a entrar se recobró poniendo un rostro serio e increíblemente tenía un poco las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te prefiero a ti, con toda tu amargura y tu pelo con forma de trasero de pato, que jugar con la consola, bastardo. —Refunfuño.

—Si fueras una de mis fans, pensaría que te gusto. —Respondió de forma sarcástica y con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¡Bah, eres insoportable dattebayo!

Naruto colorado se fue enojado y dando zancadas, mientras Sasuke aún continuaba estático porque tenía que admitir que si se movía sus piernas serían la perfecta comparación con una gelatina.

"¿El rubio cabeza hueca no usa también su muletilla cuando está nervioso?"

—...

"Si no te declaras hoy a la tarde, juro que te haré tener sueños húmedos en medio de la clase de la profesora Anko."

**.**

* * *

**-Owari-**

* * *

_**Notas finales: **__Este Charasuke es un loquillo (?)_

_¡Los amo, y dejen de tirarme tomatazos!_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
